delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia
Charles Anthony (Full name: Charles Anthony William Henry; 10 January 1966 – 13 January 1994) was the heir apparent to the Atlantican throne from 1974 until his death in 1994. Born into the House of Huntington, he was the eldest child and only son of Charles III and Victoria of Atlantica. In January 1994, Charles Anthony went on a tour throughout impoverished areas of the Middle-Atlantic Region doing charity work. While en route to Philadelphia to complete charity projects, his limousine was struck by a drunk driver and crashed, killing all those involved. Following his death, a three-month long mourning period was announced in Atlantica. Charles Anthony's younger sister Princess Stephanie immediately became the heir presumptive. Early life Prince Charles Anthony was born on 10 January 1966 at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. as the first child of the Prince and Princess of Columbia (later Charles III and Queen Victoria of Atlantica). His father was the eldest son of the then-reigning Charles II, while his mother was the youngest child of Gregory Wolverhampton, Count Wolverhampton of Westchester, a member of the House of Lords. Charles Anthony was baptized on 25 February at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia in Washington, D.C. His younger sisters Princess Stephanie and Princess Katherine were born two and four years after him, respectively. Charles Anthony spent his early life in the heir apparent's apartment at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. Following the death of his grandfather Charles II in 1974 and his father's ascension to the throne, the family moved into the main residential space of Georgetown Palace, where Charles Anthony was raised. Education Charles Anthony began his education at Sidwell Friends School, the traditional school for all royal children in Atlantica, in 1970. He began high school in 1980, where he played varsity soccer and lacrosse, and was a member of student government. In his junior year, she spent a year abroad at Kent College, an independent co-educational boarding school in Canterbury, Kent, England, before graduating from Sidwell Friends School in 1984. He was elected prom king at her senior prom. After graduating from high school, Charles Anthony moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard University. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in philosophy in 1988, and spent his junior year abroad studying in Tokyo, Japan. After finishing his bachelor's degree, Charles Anthony returned to Washington, D.C. and received his master's degree in philosophy from Georgetown University in 1990. Heir apparent Following the death of his grandfather in 1974, Charles Anthony became the heir apparent of Atlantica. As heir apparent, he received the royal title Prince of Columbia. While heir apparent, Charles Anthony began devoting his life to community service and charity work for the people of Atlantica in preparation to become King of Atlantica. After graduating with his master's degree, Charles Anthony opted to enter the military, and was appointed an officer in the Atlantican Army in 1991. The following year, he was requested a transfer to the Royal Atlantican Air Force, serving as Flight Lieutenant and helicopter pilot. He served in the Air Force until his death in 1994. Death Since reaching adulthood, Charles Anthony had become known for frequently completing charity projects and community service for citizens of Atlantica. For his 28th birthday, Charles Anthony went on a tour of impoverished regions of the Middle-Atlantic Region throughout most of January 1994. Beginning the project in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he later left for Philadelphia to begin the next part of the project. Shortly after arriving in Philadelphia on 13 January 1994, Charles Anthony's limousine was struck by a drunk driver. The driver, traveling at over 120 MPH, was killed, along with Charles Anthony and his limousine driver. Following his death, a three-month long mourning period was announced in Atlantica. Charles Anthony's younger sister Princess Stephanie immediately became the heir presumptive. Titles *'10 January 1966 – 19 August 1974:' His Royal Highness Prince Charles Anthony *'19 August 1974 – 13 January 1994:' His Royal Highness Prince Charles Anthony of Columbia Category:1966 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican Army officers Category:Atlantican philanthropists Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:House of Huntington Category:Kent College alumni Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Road incident deaths in Atlantica Category:Royal Atlantican Air Force officers Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni